callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
A-10 Thunderbolt II
The A-10 Thunderbolt II is a straight-wing jet aircraft used by the United States Air Force. It is featured in the Call of Duty titles, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Ghosts. It is briefly mentioned in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The A-10 Thunderbolt II is briefly mentioned in background radio chatter throughout the campaign. ' Known A-10's' *Cujo 5-1/5-2(2 A-10 Thunderbolts) *Warhorse 5-1 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The A-10 appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 , (Used by Odin 6-1 and 6-2) }} Campaign The A-10 appears in the campaign missions "Iron Lady" and "Scorched Earth", in which a SOFLAM is available to call in strafing runs. Killing nine enemies with the A-10 will award the achievement/trophy Nein. Named Planes *Valkyrie 2-6 *Odin 6-2 *Odin 6-1 Multiplayer The A-10 is a cut pointstreak of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. In game files, it is possible to find several unused quotes from team announcers, indicating that the A-10 Thunderbolt II was planned to appear in multiplayer. In the Wii version, the pointstreak is accessible via modding. Gallery A-10 destroying T-90 MW3.png|An A-10 destroying a T-90 with its GAU-8. A10 Berlin Modern Warfare 3.png|An A-10 flying over Berlin. Side view A-10 Iron Lady MW3.png|Side view of the A-10 in Paris. A10 T Bolt Modern Warfare 3.jpg|An A-10 in "Scorched Earth". SOFLAM Scorched Earth MW3.png|SOFLAM, used to send coordinates for a strafing run. A-10 Scorched Earth MW3.png|An A-10 flies by as the player and his team rappels. A-10 pointstreak unused icon MW3.png|An unused pointstreak icon for multiplayer. Achievement/Trophy *'Nein' (20 / Bronze ) - Kill 9 enemies with A-10 strafing runs in "Scorched Earth". Call of Duty: Black Ops II The A-10 returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, ''with a more futuristic design that is sleeker than the regular A-10 as a Scorestreak reward named "Warthog" that executes strafing runs, using it's GAU-8 Avenger and Hydra 70 rockets, around the map multiple times. Upon being called in, the Warthog will perform two to four strafing runs, attacking enemy players within it's line of sight. Although difficult to accomplish, it is possible to shoot it down. It has two flares, needing three rockets or Black Hats to destroy. Gallery A-10 Warthog BOII.png|An A-10 Warthog seen in the "Welcome to Nuketown 2025" trailer. Warthog alternate view BOII.jpg|Top view. A-10 Thunderbolt II side view_BOII.png|Side view A-10 Thunderbolt II Carrier BOII.png|The A-10 on the map Carrier Warthog firing rockets BOII.jpg|An A-10 firing its rockets. Call of Duty: Ghosts Campaign The A-10 appears in the levels "Brave New World", "Homecoming", and "Severed Ties". It appears in "Brave New World" twice as they fly over the player inside of Fort Santa Monica .Its first major appearance is in "Homecoming", where it can be controlled for a few seconds via the Remote A-10 Strafe. During the battle, multiple A-10's can be seen dogfighting Russian MiG-29's, but most of them lose those battles or evade them. They are destroyed in the level during the battle when 2 MiG shoot ATGM's into the drone towers, knocking them offline. It's second major appearance is in Severed Ties, where they provide Gun and Bomb runs for the tank units and CAS. 'All known A-10's-' *Warthog One *Warthog 3-1 *Hawk *Eagle 1-1(Severed Ties 2nd cutscene/Destroyed by V-71 Mantis Turrents) *Falcon One(Severed Ties 2nd cutscene/Destroyed by V-71 Mantis Turrents) *Firebird 1-1(Severed Ties 2nd cutscene/Destroyed by V-71 Mantis Turrents) Multiplayer The A-10 is available in multiplayer. It later appears as the Air Superiority pointstreak. The A-10 also appears on the map Collision as a Field Order reward, the A-10 Strafe. However, there is also a cut streak with the Thunderbolt, the A-10, with audio files in the game. Gallery A-10 Thunderbolt II Homecoming CoDG.png|A-10 flying, in mission "Homecoming. A-10 Thunderbolt II HUD CoDG.png|The A-10's HUD. Achievement/Trophy *'Go Ugly Early' (10 / Bronze ) - A-10 strafe 50 enemies. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Jets Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Jets Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Cut Pointstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Jets Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Jets